Until my dying day
by Isa Luna
Summary: El show había terminado, el Duque se había ido y los aplausos atronaban en el Moulin Rouge. Ninguno de los presentes podía imaginar que pudiera suceder algo mejor...y muchísimo menos algo peor. Final de Moulin Rouge desde la perspectiva de Satine.


**Nota:** Ninguno de los personajes que podáis reconocer en este fic son propiedad mía. El fin del fic es entretenimiento y está realizado sin ánimo de lucro.

**Until my dying day**

El telón se estaba cerrando mientras el sonido de los aplausos llenaba por completo el Moulin Rouge.

"Si supieran que el espectáculo no ha tenido nada de ficción y bastante de realidad…"-Pensaba Satine, exaltante de alegría.

Al principio todo había ido bien, tal como lo habían estado ensayando los últimos meses.

Satine había empezado de manera sensacional, aunque de vez en cuando la aquejaran algunos ataques de tos que trataba de disimular, y que la fueron debilitando poco a poco. Mientras actuaba, notaba la fija mirada del Duque sobre ella, sin duda jactándose de lo que le esperaba después de la actuación, momento que Satine intentaría atrasar lo máximo posible.

Y de pronto, cuando ya quedaba poco para el final, Christian había hecho acto de presencia.

Satine suponía que se habría marchado lejos de allí. Después de haberle dicho que no le quería ella había tratado de irse lo más rápido posible, ya que no podía soportar verle sufriendo de esa manera con su mentira, mientras el trataba de retenerla pidiéndole una explicación. Por ello verle allí, con un fajo de billetes en la mano y una fría expresión en su mirada, le hizo sentir miedo. Miedo por él, porque si le veían le iban a matar, y también miedo porque ese no parecía ser el Christian que ella había conocido.

Todo lo que había ocurrido después era para ella un caos del que todavía no daba crédito, y menos aún que este hubiera acabado con un final feliz.

El criado del Duque había visto a Christian, y estuvo a punto de disparar, éste se había librado de puro milagro, porque el telón se había abierto, y tanto él como ella estaban en escena, sin saber que hacer, con el público observándoles con cara de sorpresa.

Suerte que Harold poseía un gran dote, que era la improvisación, y excusó la presencia de Christian allí como la del músico del sitar disfrazado. Christian comenzó a actuar, pronunciado palabras que ya había oído de su boca en otra ocasión, pero esta vez estaban dichas con verdadero sentimiento, le arrojó el dinero, y se fue, haciendo un alto frente al Duque antes de continuar en dirección a la salida.

Harold se había acercado a ella y le había dicho que era lo mejor, aunque ella ya no le escuchaba, sólo se dejaba guiar.

-¡Lo mejor que te puedes suceder es que ames, y seas correspondido! -La frase que Toulouse gritó de pronto le hizo recordar algo. "Come what may"…Pase lo que pase.

Satine no iba a dejar a Christian atrás porque un Duque se hubiera encaprichado con ella…podrían huir, a pesar de su enfermedad. Llevaba sobreviviendo a ella años en su exaltada vida, sin saber que la tenía, ¿por qué iba a cambiar ahora?

Christian ya estaba llegando a la puerta, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que comenzó a entonar esa canción que él había escrito con una doble intención, para saber todo iría bien, y para evitarle caer en los celos.

Y a pesar de que Satine había perdido toda esperanza lo seguía intentando, hasta ver, satisfecha, que Christian se giraba y continuaba su canción.

Y a partir de ahí todo fue mejorando, ya que entre todos lograron reducir al criado del Duque, quién había logrado colarse en el escenario, e incluso el Duque se llevó su merecido cuando intentó, dándole igual todas las personas presentes, apretar el gatillo de la pistola. Y todo esto sin que el público sospechara lo mas mínimo que fuera real.

Si, fue un gran final, Christian había vuelto y la había perdonado, el show había sido un éxito, y el Duque se había ido. Ya pensarían como subsistir sin sus inversiones.

Los actores fueron recibiendo órdenes de colocarse en el escenario ya que iban a levantar el telón. Satine siguió a Christian, cogiéndole de la mano, pero, de pronto su visión se fue desvaneciendo, y empezó a sentir una fatiga que la hizo desfallecer.

Otra vez aquella sensación, la sensación de falta de aire en sus pulmones, por más que intentara inspirar. Vio a Christian muy sorprendido y asustado, mientras que las toses volvían; no podía mantenerse siquiera en pie.

Vio la cara de circunstancias de Christian cuando le quitó lo que parecía sangre de sus labios, y ella misma vio su propia sangre en el hombro de él. Ese fuera quizá el detonante que le hizo pensar que ese sería el fin, y por un lado no podía creerlo.

¿Por qué ahora? Ahora que el Duque se había marchado para siempre, ahora que iba a poder amar a Christian sin tener que ocultarse. Lo irónico de todo era que parecía que iban a cumplirse los deseos del Duque. O de él, o de nadie.

Su vista se iba disipando cada vez más, al igual que su oído; Escuchó como Christian mandaba pedir ayuda como si se encontrara bajo el agua. Satine le pidió perdón, y le confesó que iba a morir, mientras él la hacía callar y le decía que se recuperaría, quizá para no oír la verdad que estaba diciendo.

Ella comenzó a sentir frío; en ninguno de sus anteriores ataques había llegado a sentirse así, por lo que eso no hizo sino confirmarle lo que ya se imaginaba, le quitó su pequeñísimo granito de esperanza de que podría, quizá, vivir, después de todo.

-Christian…tienes que seguir adelante -Él respondió algo que ella se imaginaba, que no podría, por lo que ella le dio una motivación. -Cuenta nuestra historia, de ese modo siempre podré estar contigo.

Y era verdad, así siempre podría recordarla, y en sus recuerdos ambos serían felices.

Satine notaba a todo el mundo a su alrededor…las que habían sido sus compañeras desde hacía muchos años, Harold, quien siempre, aunque se dejaba llevar un poco por su ambición, hacía el intento de mirar por "su bien", los bohemios, con los que había pasado tanto estos últimos meses...y Christian, quién, había hecho que encontrara el verdadero amor antes de morir.

Sonrió ligeramente mientras la oscuridad la envolvía, escuchando, como último sonido, los aún fuertes y aclamadores aplausos de la muchedumbre que aguardaba tras el escenario, ajenos a lo que ocurría tras las bambalinas, y el llanto de Christian sobre ella, cada vez más intenso, al notar como ella se iba alejando de la vida cada vez más y más con extremada rapidez.

Y ella lo supo, supo que él iba a seguir adelante, que le costaría, que tardaría en acostumbrarse a la soledad de la pérdida de alguien querido, pero que finalmente esa especie de pequeña motivación que ella le había dado se convertiría para él en una pequeña promesa y escribiría, escribiría para hacer frente al dolor, y poder contar al mundo como su amor hizo frente a muchas adversidades, hasta el fin.

Y mientras, ella le estaría esperando, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

**FIN**

**Nota de la autora: **Hola!. Bueno llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin escribir debido a la falta de inspiración/estudios/múltiples cosas, y hoy me he despertado no se porqué con la idea del final de "Moulin Rouge" pero con lo que podría ser la perspectiva de Satine, así que bueno, me puse a escribir y eso es lo que ha salido ^^

Espero que os haya gustado!

Besos!

Isa Luna


End file.
